Solsticio de Invierno
by sunfli-chan
Summary: AU. Historia basada en las leyendas Arturianas. Debido a la muerte del Rey de Londinum, los consejeros del reino acuden a Avalon. Kiku miembro del consejo es enviado en busca de Arturo, a quien ayudará a convertirse en Rey.
1. Prólogo

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Ya que algunas ideas estarán basadas en los libros de_ Las nieblas de Avalon, _debo agregar que tampoco me pertenece...

_Solsticio de Invierno _

_Prólogo _

Era cerca de la llegada del solsticio de Invierno que el reino se vio envuelto en un manto de tinieblas. Debido a las constantes batallas libradas con los pueblos del norte y los inevitables saqueos, los alimentos comenzaron a escasear. Las pérdidas humanas de soldados en la guerra eran más de lo esperado, volviéndose inherente el reclutar de forma indiscriminada a los hombres de todo el reino importando poco si eran jóvenes inexpertos en las armas u hombres de mediana edad cuyo oficio destacado no era más que de artesanía; igualando al enemigo sino en habilidad o destreza, si en número.

La situación que se vivía en el reino se volvía cada vez más precaria. Desde hace un mes ya que, debido a una enfermedad inexplicable, el rey se encontraba postrado en cama, lo que le impedía hacer frente a los diversos problemas y demandas del reino. Sumado a todo lo que estaba pasando, el hecho de que el rey carecía de un legítimo heredero al trono, ocasionó una disputa interna entre sus _fieles seguidores y _los monarcas más prominentes del reino, quienes estaban en espera de la muerte del rey; semejando a los buitres aguardando su cena. Todas las noches era una disputa sobre quien debía ser el sucesor a la corona, quien era más apto, más fuerte, más rico o con mayor favor del rey para merecer tal honor.

Todos estos problemas colocaron a los miembros del consejo en un remolino de locura y caos, debían resolver la crisis interna del reino en ausencia de su rey, así como velar por la seguridad y estabilidad del reino frente a los constantes ataques enemigos. Mientras su majestad yacía postrado en cama acercándose peligrosamente a las puertas del otro mundo debían encontrar una solución plausible con respecto al próximo sucesor al trono, sin embargo no era tarea fácil, debía ser alguien aceptado por los pequeños reinos del sur con los que se tenían acuerdos de paz.

Eran tiempos arduos, todo se estaba desmoronando poco a poco. Lo que alguna vez había sido la resplandeciente y gloriosa Londinum, había quedado en el pasado. Pero aun no todo estaba perdido, los habitantes del reino se preparaban para la gran celebración del solsticio de Invierno o Sol Invictus, el gran triunfo del astro resplandeciente sobre las tinieblas, un intento por mitigar la angustia y desesperanza que comenzaba a apoderarse de los corazones de cada uno de los ciudadanos. Esperaban que un milagro pudiese ocurrir.

Un nuevo comienzo aguardaba.

_Nota de Autor: Si hay alguna persona por allí de noble corazón a la que le haya interesado el fic... como para ser mi beta?! Lo agradecería! Soy un asco en ortografía y mis signos de puntuación siempre andan perdidos! Sin mas que agregar, __**Gracias por leer**__ :)_


	2. Chapter 1: Vientos de Cambio

_Solsticio de Invierno _

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Ya que algunas ideas estarán basadas en los libros de_ Las nieblas de Avalon, _debo agregar que tampoco me pertenece...

Poco a poco se podía apreciar como el sol se ocultaba, abriéndose paso la oscuridad de la noche y con ella el comienzo de las festividades nocturnas y más atractivas del día. La ciudad a pesar de las pequeñas ráfagas de viento y el augurio de una llovizna, se encontraba ensoñadora; las callejuelas adornadas con luces y pequeños papeles de colores que colgaban por todos lados ofrecían una visión mágica que era completada por el tumulto de gente que deambulaban por las calles, algunos solo observando los diferentes espectáculos, otros tantos como los bardos, eran piezas claves para animar las festividades con sus canciones alegres de leyendas olvidadas sobre héroes y doncellas. Era difícil no ver a las jóvenes adolescentes ataviadas en ropas de tela fina y de los colores más vistosos bailando al ritmo de las canciones que escuchaban, o doblar en una esquina y encontrarse pequeñas tarimas improvisadas donde los "actores del pueblo" recitaban sus poemas y mostraban sus talentos actorales a través de una Farsa jocosa. Los puestos de comida no se quedaban atrás, todo el lugar se encontraba impregnado de diversos olores de manjares que no hacían más que abrir el apetito, no se podía luchar con tremenda tentación, uno debía dejarse llevar por el delicioso placer de comer como si no hubiese mañana.

Era el festival del solsticio de invierno y pronto se encenderían los fuegos artificiales, una de las tradiciones más esperadas del día, un simbolismo de esperanza, la oscura noche se vería plagada por un sin fin de destellos de luz. Era un día para calmar todas las tensiones y preocupaciones, para aliviar los corazones… o eso era lo que decían todos.

En lo personal dudo que una simple festividad pueda traer consigo un milagro todo poderoso que solucione las crisis por las que estaba pasando la ciudad o que por lo menos conjurase una magia increíble con la que lloviesen peses para alimentar a todos en la capital.

Mientras avanzaba entre la multitud y las molestas canciones que luego no puedes dejar de cantar, me di cuenta que necesitaba algo. Aún era muy temprano para comenzar, pero jamás es demasiado pronto para una jarra de cerveza fría.

Pase por la taberna a la cual suelo ir luego del trabajo. El lugar en sí no posee nada fuera de lo común, pero por la zona en la que se encuentra ubicado - un poco apartado del centro de la ciudad - no es un sitio al que se le pueda llamar concurrido pues solo lo visitan aquellos que somos clientes regulares del local y es justamente por esa misma razón que aún sigo visitándolo. Al entrar tome asiento cerca de una de las ventanas que me proporcionaba una esplendida vista del cielo nocturno, sonreí momentáneamente al darme cuenta de mi suerte, era perfecto para ver los fuegos artificiales.

El tiempo transcurrió sin prisa, era ya mi cuarta jarra de cerveza cuando vi por la ventana y me di cuenta como el cielo oscuro se encendía en llamas de colores iluminándose con figuras extrañas que simulaban flores en primavera. Aparte mi vista por unos momentos de aquella hermosa imagen para tomar un sorbo de mi bebida, y fue cuando me di cuenta que en mi pequeña mesa donde creía estar solo, ahora estaba en compañía de alguien más.

– No recuerdo haber solicitado compañía ¿Acaso tiene algún asunto que discutir conmigo? – Pregunte molesto, me incomodaba el hecho de que alguien se sentase a mi mesa sin ni siquiera solicitar permiso con antelación para hacerlo. No sabía en qué momento se había instalado ni el por qué, pero no soy alguien a quien se le conozca por extrovertido, y hoy no sería el momento para hacer un cambio de personalidad

– Me disculpo por la impertinencia de mi parte. Pero en efecto, hay un asunto del que quisiese hablar con usted, joven Kirkland. – Sin duda alguna el encapuchado que se encontraba frente a mi había logrado obtener mi atención. Era curioso ¿Cómo esa persona sabía mi nombre? Por el tono de voz y el acento que había utilizado, podía decir con total confianza, a pesar de no encontrarme completamente sobrio, que se trataba de un hombre, al que no conocía.

– ¿Nos conocemos?... – Pregunte desconfiado, arqueando una ceja – Dudo que sea el caso. A pesar del estado en el que me encuentro, sé muy bien que a mi memoria no llega recuerdo alguno de haber escuchado anteriormente su voz y más extraño aun me parecen sus ropajes, no poseo conocidos que puedan ostentar esa clase de vestuario. ¿Quién es usted? – Dije sin más preámbulos.

Le mire expectante por unos momentos, en los cuales las luces de los fuegos artificiales que entraban por la ventana hacían un juego de sombras y colores sobre la figura del hombre misterioso. Lentamente comenzó a mover sus manos, y por un instante mi corazón se acelero, eran tiempos difícil en los cuales no se sabe en qué momento puedes morir, pensé que vería mi fin allí mismo y que lo que pretendía aquel hombre era matarme, en el fondo de mi mente algo me decía que aquello era ilógico pero no imposible, sin embargo; el susto fue en vano pues el único movimiento letal que había hecho ese personaje extraño, había sido quitarse la capucha que llevaba.

– No tiene recuerdos de mí pues usted no me conoce, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi persona. Sé muy bien quién es usted. – Respondió con un tono de voz monótono que, ahora que podía ver su rostro, iba a la perfección.

Se trataba de un joven a quien le calculaba por mucho unos 17 años de edad, cabellos negros y de ojos color café oscuro. Algo interesante eran las facciones y la forma en cómo sus ojos a pesar de ser rasgados parecían ser tan grandes, haciéndole poseedor de una mirada tan penetrante que al momento en que mis ojos se posaron en los suyos un escalofrió descendió sobre mí y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, era como si no hubiese nada que se pudiese escapar a su mirada. En mi rápido escrutinio también pude notar la palidez de su piel y su complexión delgada. Cabe señalar que jamás había visto algo como aquel traje, su ropaje era negro con ciertos acabados en color gris, como una especie de túnica de las que utilizan las mojas de los conventos, pero aun así aquella visión completa del individuo que estaba frente a mí no se podía comparar con algo que haya visto antes.

– Honda Kiku es mi nombre. He sido enviado en nombre de la sagrada Isla de Avalon– Pronuncio casi de forma solemne al momento que se levantaba, tomando mis manos entre las suyas – Para encontrarle _su majestad, Supremo Rey de Gran Bretaña _– Terminó por decir mientras realizaba una reverencia exagerada.

No sabía que me había sorprendido más, si tener a un extraño reverenciándome o que ese mismo extraño me auto proclamara rey de una nación porque en serio, ¿_Rey de Gran Bretaña? _Aquello me parecía tan extraño que ahora no estaba seguro si ese encuentro era algo real, si ese sujeto casi arrodillado a mis pies existía o en definitiva el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi cabeza y todo aquello no era más que una loca alucinación.

Nota: Jamas pensé recibir un review, mucho menos tres! Estoy sumamente agradecida! de todo corazón les agradezco por el tiempo que invirtieron en leer y detenerse para dejar sus comentarios! :) Espero no decepcionarlos en un futuro. No estoy del todo conforme con el capítulo pero si no lo subía, seguiría cambiándolo XD Oh! y de ante mano me disculpo por los posible errores que encuentren!

Ademas quisiera compartir este pedacito de información de Wikipedia: Solsticion de Invierno - El significado o interpretación de este evento ha variado en las distintas culturas del mundo, pero la mayoría de ellas lo reconoce como un período de renovación y re-nacimiento, que conlleva festivales, ferias, reuniones, rituales u otras celebraciones. Yo lo quiero ver como una fiesta de transición de cambios y de milagros XD

Sin mas que agregar... para los que lo celebren feliz Semana Santa! :)


	3. Chapter 2: Futuro Rey Supremo

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Ya que algunas ideas estarán basadas en los libros de_ Las nieblas de Avalon, _debo agregar que tampoco me pertenece...

_Solsticio de Invierno_

_Capítulo II: _

_Futuro Rey Supremo _

* * *

Por unos momentos no sabía qué hacer, ¿qué significaba todo aquello? No tenía ni la más mínima idea pero mi reacción no tardo en verse, comencé a reír descaradamente frente al que se hacía llamar Kiku, y retire mi mano bruscamente de su agarre. Me sorprendí ante la rapidez con la que mi mente había llegado a una conclusión razonable, todo aquello debía ser parte de una broma.

Luego de unos minutos mi risa ceso y mi ceño volvió a fruncirse al ver al joven que aún mantenía su postura arrodillado en el suelo en forma de reverencia y mirándome expectante. – Si esto es alguna broma extraña de Sir Bonnefoy, por favor, dígale que no necesita ir tan lejos como para utilizar a un chiquillo– dije ácidamente. Sin esperar respuesta del menor me levante de mi silla para dirigirme a la salida, maldije internamente a Sir Bonnefoy, quien estaba seguro, era el responsable de esa extraña situación, y por ende responsable de los susurros y risillas que se escuchaban por la taberna, _No seré capaz de volver a este lugar _pensé mientras me dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta ignorando las miradas curiosas de los que habían presenciado el espectáculo.

Al salir respire hondamente y avance apresuradamente por las calles empedradas que llevaban a la zona concurrida de la ciudad absteniéndome de voltear a ver atrás, preocupado más por regresar a mi modesta habitación de hotel y olvidar todo lo que había acontecido en el día, y es que, cuando pensaba que por fin podría descansar de ese bastardo de Sir Bonnefoy, viene y encuentra una nueva forma de sacarme de mis cabales ¿Acaso no tiene algo mejor que hacer? ¿Tanto tiempo y dinero y lo utiliza para molestar a uno de sus empleados? Y lo que es peor, recurrir a un chiquillo que probablemente era un actor de segunda, para lograr su cometido… Suspire quedamente, sabía que no servía de nada enojarme y no podía ir y reclamarle, le debía demasiado dinero a ese hombre tanto que si pudiese empeñar mi alma, también se la debería. Seguí mi camino ensimismado en mis pensamientos deteniéndome por unos minutos o más en un pozo de agua para despejarme y bajar los efectos del mareo provocados por la cerveza, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí pensando en mi miseria que decidí que era suficiente y volví a andar, hasta que algo peculiar llamo mi atención.

_Gritos_

Y no eran de júbilo por las festividades, algo estaba sucediendo y era algo malo pues al instante vi como unas jóvenes corrían despavoridas gritando algo que no logre entender, a las cuales les siguieron otras más. Trate de mantener la calma, pero mi mente no se quedaba tranquila y mi cuerpo decidió ignorar mis órdenes, quería _correr_ pero al parecer mis piernas tenía otros planes para mí o no se coordinaba con mi cabeza porque decidieron que era buena idea y un momento adecuado para paralizarse; maldije mi suerte una vez más. Poco a poco el miedo se estaba apoderando de mi, trate en vano de retomar el control de mi cuerpo y dirigir mis pasos hacia las afueras de la ciudad, si era algún ataque de los bárbaros, que estaba más que seguro lo era, no debía permanecer aquí, debía moverme rápido y llegar a las afueras; con la densidad de vegetación y la cantidad de árboles era posible pasar desapercibido y esperar a que el peligro pasase. A pesar de saber qué hacer, no lograba dar un paso y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando dentro de mi campo de visión pude ver como tres hombres barbudos, uno de ellos blandiendo un gran hacha mientras que los otros dos hacían uso de unas largas espadas gruesas, con las que atravesaban la carne de aquellos que no podían lograr escapar de su alcance, la histeria colectiva se hizo presente lo que parecía causaba mayor placer a los hombres pues se podía ver en sus sonrisas cuanto disfrutaban aquello. Estaba desesperado, empecé a experimentar una sensación de desasosiego, mi corazón se acelero y comencé a sudar como jamás lo había hecho, un sudor frío perlaba mi piel y sentía como me temblaban las piernas, sabía que si seguía así, era posible que me desmayase, algo que debía evitar si quería huir cuanto antes.

– ¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! – Gritó el hombre del hacha acercándose rápidamente hacia mí, y alejándose de los otros dos mientras de su boca salía una risa estridente y burlona que no hizo más que erizarme la piel. – Dime muchacho… ¿Por qué no corres, acaso no nos tienes miedo? – preguntó sarcásticamente pues era obvio que no corría no por haber desarrollado complejos de héroe, por el contrario, era tan cobarde que no podía ni siquiera mover un pie, sentía como mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir, estaba consciente que esta sería la última vez que podría ver este mundo.

– Déjame que te ayude ¿quieres? – le escuche decir con un tono de voz juguetón, mientras sonreía ampliamente mostrándome sus dientes sucios y curtidos que se dejaban entrever por la tupida barba negra, y es que al parecer torturar a sus víctimas le divertía tanto a ese monstruo.

Cerré mis ojos al ver como levantaba su brazo para encajar su enorme hacha en mí. Pero el golpe nunca llego, ¿Acaso me había salvado? abrí mis ojos nuevamente, solo para darme cuenta cuan equivocado estaba, tal fue el susto de ver la sádica cara del bárbaro tan cerca de la mía que mi parálisis momentáneamente se vio suspendida y trastabille hacia atrás cayendo al suelo, ganando con ello la risa socarrona de ese monstruo quien lo único que estaba haciendo era sacando mas diversión retorcida a expensas de mi.

Sus carcajadas inundaron mis oídos por algunos momentos, hasta que ceso y me miro despectivamente – Ha sido divertido jugar contigo, pero ya me aburrí – exclamó, preparándose ahora sí para terminar conmigo. Suspendió nuevamente su enorme hacha, pero esta vez no cerré mis ojos y le mire fijamente, pero algo extraño sucedió, de repente su expresión de total excitación de acabar con su presa se vio transformada en un gesto de dolor acompañada de un grito que seguramente alerto a sus otros acompañantes acerca de lo que había sucedido, y es que, ahora que lo notaba había algo que sobresalía de su estomago, ¿Una espada?

– ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! – Grito nuevamente el bárbaro, deteniéndose la sangre que salía de la herida una vez que la espada había sido retirada, se dio media vuelta para encarar a quien había osado en hacer aquello, no obstante; en el momento en el que este lo hizo, pude ver como la misma espada extraña cortaba en un solo movimiento el brazo con el que él sostenía el hacha, cayendo al suelo instantáneamente y permitiéndome ver a quien le debía mi vida, como si no fuese suficiente todo lo que le debía a Bonnefoy. Y debo decir que jamás me hubiese esperado aquello, no era ningún otro que Sir Alfred Jones, uno de los caballeros del rey, ¿cómo no conocerle? No hay mujer en todo aquí que no suspire por él y no hay hombre que no le envidie por ello.

– ¡Kiku! ¡Parece que nuestro Arthur sigue con vida! – vociferó alegremente Alfred dirigiendo su mirada hacia la persona que se encontraba a unos quince pasos aproximadamente de donde estábamos. Se trataba del mismo joven de la taberna. No sabía cómo habían llegado estos dos juntos hasta este lugar ni por qué parecían conocerse pero allí estaban y mientras mi mente trataba de procesar todo lo que había sucedido mi mirada siguió enfocada en la figura del joven que había conocido hace poco, y no pude ignorar el hecho de que él también portaba una de esas extrañas espadas, mientras se iba acercando lentamente.

– ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! – escuche decir a Alfred, logrando que desviara mi atención del otro sujeto, extendió su mano para ayudarme como lo haría cualquier caballero.

Le mire molesto y aparte su mano – Estoy bien, yo puedo solo – respondí levantándome del suelo mientras me sacudía el pantalón, me sentía avergonzado por mi conducta anterior, ¿que clase de hombre soy? quería conservar lo que me quedaba de hombría no siendo tratado como una damisela. Una vez de pie el joven de extraños rasgos se unía a nosotros.

– Estos tres eran los últimos que quedaban en esta zona Sir Jones, estoy seguro que Sir Beilschmidt ha logrado subyugar a los bárbaros que habían llegado hasta la plaza– Informó Kiku a Alfred, con su voz monótona y con una respiración agitada, algo que se me hizo extraño, pero supuse era por el esfuerzo físico del combate, porque según lo que podía ver, él no era un simple actor de segunda como había pensando anteriormente. Sus ropajes estaban sucios, ya sea de tierra o de sangre, lo que no sabía era si la sangre era suya o de alguien más, las mangas estaban hechas jirones dejando entrever parte de sus pálidos y delgados brazos, lo que me hizo pensar, en ¿cómo seguía vivo?, y ¿cómo había logrado enfrentarse a esos hombres fornidos? que podía estar seguro eran el doble de él.

–Joven Kirkland– Le escuche llamarme, sacándome de mis pensamientos. – Comprendo que nuestro encuentro anterior, no ha sido el mejor ni el más acorde a la situación, y la forma en la que comunique la noticia le ha parecido alguna especie de broma – dijo con un tono de voz extremadamente serio. – Debo dejar en claro que mis intensiones nunca han sido burlarme de su persona. He aquí Sir Alfred Jones, caballero real, quien puede avalar mi estatus como sacerdote de la Sagrada Isla de Avalon. Una vez dicho esto le ruego acepte el titulo real que le pertenece por derecho como el supremo rey de Gran Bretaña, usted hijo de Elizabeta, hija de la gran Sacerdotisa Igraine de Avalon, y del gran rey Pendragon, actual rey de Londinum, Roderich Edelstein. Espero pueda acompañarnos a Sir Alfred Jones y a mí, al castillo para presentarle de forma oficial. – Concluyó respirando hondamente y mirándome fijamente.

No sabía que decir ni que hacer, le mire incrédulo, ¿qué clase de locura era esto? Voltee a ver a Sir Alfred, buscando algún tipo de negación de lo que Kiku había proclamado.

– Lo siento Arthur, todo lo que este pequeñín a dicho, es verdad – dijo Alfred alegremente palmeando la espalda de Kiku en un gesto de confianza – ¿Nunca esperaste ser un príncipe heredero al trono, verdad?

Y sinceramente ni en mis mas locos sueños, hubiese soñado serlo.

_Nota: Deseo dar gracias especiales a: Burbujas de colores, GriisleChan y ohnekosoma! :) Espero no defraudarles! _

_Tenia pensado usar el nombre de Arthur como Arturo... pero ... cada vez que lo escribía lo sentía taaaan raro que termine cambiándolo... Si hay algún error, duda o sugerencia por favor háganlo! Algunas veces es bueno escuchar lo que otras personas tiene para decir! _

_P.d: estoy trabajando para lograr hacer mas largos los capítulos!...como rayos hace la gente para hacer capítulos tan largos! es un misterio para mi. XD_

_En fin... sin mas que agregar ... Gracias por leer :) que tengan una feliz semana ~ _


End file.
